Bless You!
by Infinitefleurs
Summary: It's colder than usual at Coldfront and Spy decides to drop by and see his favorite Australian. However, will their quiet morning stay quiet for long? Probably not.


Here I am, busting out another fic after all this time. I had meant to do this like earlier, but then I lost the draft for this just when I was almost done like an idiot, forgive me.

So anyways, I didn't want to rewrite it again, so I wrote all this directly onto Microsoft Word. As such, there may be a few errors or maybe some confusing sentences. Of course, I always reread my work so that probably won't happen. But as always, feel free to leave some sort of critique. Anything helps for improvement. Thank you, and enjoy the story!

 **Disclaimer: Team Fortress 2 and its characters belong to Valve Corporation.**

* * *

 **Coldfront**

 **RED Base**

 **0900 Hours – Ceasefire**

It was a chilly morning on the map of Coldfront; way colder than usual which, naturally, affected everyone so much that the Administrator had to call off today's match and call it a ceasefire.

Out of everyone else, Sniper was probably the one most happy about it.

Not that he didn't like his job, no, he absolutely loved it. No, the problem was he wasn't exactly the best sharpshooter in extreme climate. He already had a hard time seeing through the rain in Sawmill, and now that it's snowing extra hard on Coldfront where the white surroundings have somehow found a way to become even whiter, he was damn near useless. So, he was perfectly content in his warm camper van, enjoying a steaming cup of decaffeinated coffee.

Well, he was until there was a knocking on the door.

Sniper sighed inaudibly. He really wasn't in the mood to see anyone today. And he was so comfortable in his spot, too. He thought that maybe if he was quiet long enough, whoever it was at his door might think he was somewhere else and leave, allowing him to enjoy the cold, quiet morning once more.

Of course, when the incessant knocking told him that wasn't going to happen, he sighed again, more audibly this time as he stood up to answer the door. "Hold on, I'm coming, I'm coming…bloody wanker." He muttered out that last part; who knows who could be on the other side of the door.

However, he was more than surprised when he found out it was the Spy who had been knocking. The BLU Spy. The one he had been in some undisclosed relationship with for at least two months now. Three in a few weeks, if his memory served right. He made a mental note to do something special when the day came. But anyways, there was the Spy. With some light snow that had settled down on his shoulders, and he was shivering a bit. What was he even doing out there? Without thinking twice, Sniper pulled him in, doing his best to make him comfortable and to warm him up as much as he could. "What the bloody hell were you doing out there? The temperature's freezing! And what if someone saw you?" He was right about the freezing part. Well, partially. It was a bit of an understatement, really. It was a good -2°C (which is 28.4°F, for those who don't know).

The next thing Spy knew was he was being whisked inside a camper van, then wrapped up in a blanket, and then it was Sniper's eyes meeting his as he was being questioned. Although, he did appreciate that Sniper was genuinely concerned about him being out in the cold. It was evident in his voice. He took a moment to recollect himself before he spoke. "I appreciate your concern, but I'm fine. I always am, aren't I? And me? Be seen by someone? Honestly, you insult my skills sometimes, bushman. But I'll ease your worries. No, no one saw me. I made sure of it."

"Fine, fine. But _why_ were you out there? I'd figure you'd be in your room, smoking or something. Why come see me? If that's what you came here for, anyways." He continued on, taking a seat beside him. For now, he kept his hands to himself, just like he wanted. But of course, knowing them, that would probably change in the next 30 minutes or so. Eventually, he did allow himself to wrap an arm around Spy. To keep him warm, of course.

Spy smiled to himself. How sweet of him. He made the most of it by inching closer and leaning against the Australian. But before that, he had looked around, making sure they weren't being watched before removing his balaclava, running his hand through his hair in an attempt to fix it. "Of course I came here to see you. It's why I always come here, bushman. As to why I came here despite the freezing temperature…well, it's a bit chilly in my smoking room; I figured I'd be warmer if I were here beside you." He chuckled softly. "And I was right. I _am_ warmer."

Safe to say, Sniper was surprised to hear that from him. It wasn't everyday he heard Spy being affectionate. And when he was, it was always when Sniper least expected it. He flushed lightly, nodding. "I see. Well, you're here now, so everything is fine." He murmured, kissing the side of his head. He always did like it when Spy took off his mask in front of him. It let him know that he was trusted, which in turn made him feel loved. Even if they do kill each other everyday. It was part of the job.

Spy nodded in agreement. Everything was fine. Perfect, maybe. There was nothing he'd virtually change in this moment. Not saying a word, he smoothly makes his way onto Sniper's lap before kissing his jaw. He loved little moments like these. It was one of the things that kept him sane while working here. He chuckled softly, resting his head against the sharpshooter's chest. He closed his eyes, making himself comfortable.

Sniper blinked, a little surprised at the sudden action but he made no complaint, but instead wrapped his arms around the Frenchman, smiling slightly when he had felt the other snuggle just a bit closer to him. "I love ya, spook." He murmured softly, relaxing against him. In his position, he could smell the expensive shampoo and the fancy cologne…with just a hint of cigarette smoke. It was what made Spy, well…Spy. And he wouldn't have it any other way. Then he just had to question what made him think that. Years ago, they were against the wall, knives at each other's necks. Now…well, that hadn't changed, but now they were something else. Enemies on the battlefield, lovers in secret. He found some thrill in that, and he was sure Spy did too.

Spy looked up at him, his greyish eyes meeting Sniper's blue ones. Where had that come from? Either way, he found it really sweet. "I love you too, bushman." He murmured back, reaching up to run his thumb across the scar on Sniper's cheek. The one he had given him years back. Funny how respawn never really gets rid of scars. You'd wake up completely fine but the scars would still be there, as if to remind you that it really happened and you weren't just dreaming then. It had taken him awhile to get used to it. He pushed the thought aside and went back to Sniper. He knew that the Australian probably had a lot of scars on his back. All caused by him. He made a note to see them sometime. Just to see just how many he had caused. And to see how they're made. He'll save that second thought for some other time. For now, he wanted to be close to him and enjoy the warmth. At some point he realized the bed was just a tad colder without Sniper beside him.

The two assassins then were quiet, simply enjoying the warmth in each other's arms.

But then, Sniper hears it. It's small and barely audible, but it's there. A tiny sneeze; so small you'd think a kitten did it. But Sniper knew better; there were no cats he knew of in his camper van. Who could it have been? He almost thought that someone else was watching them, but he would have seen them. It sure wasn't him. Then…no. It couldn't have been. But maybe it could. It was worth asking. "…Spy?"

 _Merde_. Spy didn't think Sniper would actually _hear_ him. The bushman had better hearing than he thought. Nevertheless, he had to come up with something good if he didn't want Sniper to know that he sneezed like a little kitten. It wasn't _his_ fault. It was how he was born, give him a break. "Yes, Sniper?"

Something seemed off about him to Sniper. He was too…quiet. Not the kind of quiet they were enjoying a few moments ago. The "hiding something" kind of quiet. "Did you hear that? Some kinda sneeze or something." He replied, glancing down at him.

Spy shrugged nonchalantly. "I didn't hear a thing. Perhaps you only imagined it."

"You sure?"

"Oui."

That got Sniper quiet. Maybe he _did_ just imagine it. Then again, Spy had a tendency to be filled with malarkey sometimes. Sniper had a bit of problem trying to figure out which was which sometimes. It was then when he decided to try something. He looked down and met Spy's eyes with burning intensity. "Are you sure about that, love? I mean, not that I don't believe you, but…" He chuckled deeply, gently caressing his cheek. "It sounded pretty real to me."

 _Uh oh_. Spy had not anticipated it would go like this. It wasn't everyday Sniper took a more dominant role, but when he did… _dear Lord_. His expression, his tone of voice, all wrapped up with that _goddamned accent_ , Spy just wanted to melt on the spot. That was the last thing he wanted Sniper to know, though. "I'm sure, I'm sure…" He replied, trailing off.

Absolute malarkey, Sniper thought. He gave Spy a look that signaled he wasn't buying any of it.

Eventually, Spy sighed. "Fine, it was me." He admitted, albeit rather embarrassed.

Sniper rolled his eyes, quickly kissing his cheek. "Nothing to be ashamed of, love. Lotta people sneeze like that. Nothing wrong with it." He said, reaching for Spy's hand.

Spy flushed, hiding his face. "Quiet." He mumbled, though he held onto Sniper's hand. He liked how it seemed to fit perfectly in his. Eventually, he looked up at Sniper, eyes soft. He waited, knowing—or wanting, rather—Sniper to make the first move.

Sniper understood completely. Holding onto Spy's jaw gently with his other hand, he leaned in closer to kiss him.

But then, he suddenly stopped, his lips merely inches away from Spy's. Quickly, he picked Spy up and threw him onto the bed. He takes a sharp intake of air before sneezing. A loud and very dad-like sneeze, to be exact.

Spy nearly burst out laughing, but then remembered earlier and opted for a small chuckle instead. He pulled out a handkerchief and scooted closer towards Sniper, wiping his nose. "Bless you." He said, still chuckling.

"Thanks." Was Sniper's reply, cheeks flushed slightly as he watched Spy.

Spy then put the handkerchief away before falling back down on the bed. "I'm tired of sitting on your lap. But I want to be warm. Lie down, if you please." He said, opening his arms as if inviting him.

Sniper figured why not and lied down next to him, pulling him closer with an arm. "Sorry about that." He mumbled, a little embarrassed at the sneeze. "I, er, ruined it, didn't I?"

Spy shook his head. "Not at all. What was that you said? 'Lotta people sneeze like that?'" He mocked lightly, imitating his accent. He never really did get tired of that.

The Australian rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Now, where were we?"

Spy pressed their foreheads together gently. "I believe we were this close before you threw me onto the bed."

"Just kiss me, spook."

"Very well."

And so they did.

* * *

And that's the end :3c

Horribly ooc characters? Most likely. But I put in effort, so I'm proud anyways ahah.

Also woo 2,014 words that's gotta be a new record for me lmao

Anyways, feel free to leave a review. Thanks! ^^


End file.
